Summer lovin'
by his-wifey13
Summary: Puck and Mike get jobs at a country club/hotel. When they find love is it to good to be true, or is it the real thing. One shot unless I get reviews for second part.


I had this song in my head so this fic was born. If you like please review. This is mostly Puck's version so if you want to read Mike's review and I'll add it.

Thanks for reading :) - His-wifey13

Puck had an interesting summer, he worked at the country club/Hotel his mother's boyfriend worked at. He'd gotten a job as a waiter in the beginning of the summer and he was having a great time. Mike got a job there as well and ever since him and Tina broke up with him (due to Brittany dumping Artie for Santana and Artie and Tina hooking up shortly after that). Mike took the respected time to whine over her, which was one drunken weekend at Puck's house, and after punching Artie he began moving on. I know what you're thinking, but Artie says he wanted no special treatment, so Mike didn't give him any.

Puck actually liked the single Mike. He wasn't hiding behind Tina, so he had come out of his shell and started hitting on girls and pulling a lot of girls and he was an excellent wing-man for Puck. Finn was never good at being a wing-man, he always had a girl. Puck swore the pansy didn't know how to be single at all. When they first started out Puck and Mike were having a ball Puck was doing all the cougars he found at the pool and Mike was doing their daughters it was win win.

Until the day Puck waited on the brown eyed beauty he would never forget. She was lounging on a pool chair just laying out for the sun she ordered a sweet-tea. When he brang her drink back she had looked right into his eyes and smiled an amazing smile. She sat up a little.

"I'm sorry what is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Puck and you sexy?" Puck said. He was a little suprised no one really wants to know the staff. Yeah they will sleep with them but they sure don't want to get to know you.

"I'm Rachel and thank you for the compliment but please just call me by my name" She replied in a slight demanding tone.

"Well heres you drink" Puck said. Confused on how to continue all the cougars here took one look at him and just gave him their room number on a napkin.

"Can you do me a favor sir?" Rachel asked.

"It's Puck and sure whatever you need" he replied smoothly.

"I honestly doubt your mother named you that, and would you rub sun tan lotion on my back im about to turn over but i can't reach the whole thing and my dads have left for the day?" She asked innocently.

He looked into those eyes and just grinned like a fool.

"Yes i'll do that no problem" He answered.

When he sat in the end of the chair and she turned over he was about to start when she asked.

"Can you untie my bikini I don't want Tan lines?" He could swear she was being flirtatious but she kept her face innocent when she turned around because he was trying to calm himself down before he answered.

"Oh, yeah of corse" he said sounding like an idiot.

While he was doing it he could swear he heard her moan when he touched right below her right ribs. Wanting to make sure he did it again and sure enough she moaned again, but right after she did that.

"I'm sorry are you almost done I want to finish tanning and I only have a limited amount of time" she asked pleadingly.

"Yeah all done if you need anything else just call me" He told her confused.

"Okay I will" She said "I'm going to kill raven" She whispered.

"What did you say not quite hearing her?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing sorry" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Okay bye" he answered.

Later that day Puck had finally found Mike he had been wanting to talk to his friend about their arrangement.

"Hey Mike you got a second?" Puck asked.

"Yeah sure whats up dude?" Mike asked.

"I wanted to ask if you don't mind me trying to get with a girl you know our age?" he asked.

"Yeah thats cool I'm actually talking to this one girl so its all good" he said.

"Oh really going back for seconds?" puck asked.

"Actually" he was rubbing the back of his head "I haven't got no where but she seems really cool" He answered honestly.

"That's cool I think that why I want this girl I miss the chase and shes smoking body" Puck laughed.

later that night puck was cleaning up when he saw Rachel walking towards him before he could even say his pick up line she started talking.

"Hello Noah Eli Puckerman, how are you?"

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I said you birthname" she replied smirking.

"Wait who told you?"

"I asked the manager said I had to compliment you that you were an excellent waiter, but I didn't know you name but luckily for me you are the only with a mohawk staff worker"

"Well you went through alot of trouble just to get to know me whats your motive"

"I wanted to know the name of the guy who found my secret spot" she smiled seductively.

"Well you know now"

"Yeah, do you want to swim?"

"Yeah sure"

A minute later Rachel was trying to push Puck into the pool but he was so muscular and she was so small she ended going in with him they splashed around and flirted for an hour but then she saw her cell phone was soaking and probrably dead. so she just threw it out. She then went back to Puck who was just staring right at her she then pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side. He moved super close to her face and leaned in enough to whisper

"Better plug your nose"

She looked at him confused and plugged it really fast when she saw him grabbing her shoulder pulling her under.

When they resurfaced they saw a flashlight shining at them.

They were both ordered to get out seeing that the pool is closed and no life guard is on duty so that if something happened they would have been liable.

They both laughed and grabbed their stuff they started walking to her room and when they finally reached it they both stood there for a minute awkardly.

"Can I have your number?" Puck asked.

"I would give it to you but at this moment I don't have one when I get a new phone tommorrow I'll give you the number okay" Rachel told him.

"okay" Puck said and walked away.

**The next day:**

When Puck got a text at 8:00 a.m. on his day off he was pissed off.

**Meet me where we met in 10 mins **

**Don't be late ;)**

**-R **

He couldn't have jumped out of bed faster he went to shower and then put on the first clothes he'd seen thanking Mike for nagging him to do some laundry the other day.

When he got there he saw her lounging in the same spot, but unfortunatly she was wearing more clothes.

"So did the manager give you my number this time too?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"I have my ways" She replied smiling.

"So why did you wake me up so early?"

"Oh, I thought we could spend the day together if you wanted to?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah sure what did you have in mind"

When they got the to Coffee Shop Puck was a little more than thankful he had barely got any sleep thinking about her all night. After they got their coffee they started talking

"So you want to play twenty questions to get to know eachother?" She asked.

"okay sure you want to go first?" He asked.

"Okay What is your favorite color?"

"Green"

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Dog"

"What is your family situation?"

"Mom and sister"

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm going to be a senior"

"What is your favorite insturment?"

"Guitar"

"What religon are you?"

"Jewish"

"What do you look for in a girl"

"Passion for who she is and what she does and She has to you know have a good body"

Rachel chuckled but kept going.

"What is your fantasy"

"You will find out some day my turn" He said.

"But I didn't get to ask-"

"Whats your favorite color?" He interrupted.

"Pink"

"Who is your idol?"

"Barbra Streisand"

"You know she's jewish?" Puck asked.

"As am I" she replied.

"Oh really my mom would love to know I was talking to a Jewish girl"

"Oh really" she asked.

"So you have any amazing talents"

"Well yes I am an amazing singer and I do ballet and take other dance classes so I'm an above averager dancer although not as good as my-"

"Wait so Ballet, does that mean your flexible?"

"Yes I can do the splits and stuff like that" She said smirking.

Puck had to reach under the table to move around his semi so that it wouldn't show.

They talked for a little while longer. They then left and went Rollerblading at the Roller Rink.

They skated around for about two hours and Puck only fell once and everytime Rachel looked at him she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

After that they went to lunch they went to see a movie and burst out laughing as they left.

When they finally made it back to the hotel the moon had taken over the sky they walked back to the pool where everyone was leaving since it was about to close. They just walked around till they were the last people there. When they walked to the chair Rachel had first been sitting in she stopped and looked up at Puck. He then took his hand to pull a strand of her hair behind her ears. He then leaned down and kissed her after a few seconds he deepened the kiss he was pushing her down to the chair but before he could join her. He heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see his mom's boyfriend (his boss) eyeing them.

"I will see you later Rachel" Puck said.

"Bye" Rachel said before getting up to leave.

"You know you could get us both in trouble because I recommended you" Steven said.

"Listen I'm sorry won't happen again" Puck said trying to leave so he could catch up with Rachel.

"It better not I'm not getting fired for a horny teenager" Steven said then walked off.

Puck ran to Rachel's room hoping that she was walking slow so he could catch up. He found her a couple doors down from her room.

"Rachel" he yelled but kept running but slowing down a little when he saw he turn around.

"Noah are you okay? Did you get fired or anything? I'm so sor-"

Puck crashed his lips on her to get her to be quiet and when there kisses started getting desperate he picked her up and put her against the wall.

After a couple more minutes Rachel broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I promised I would be home" She looked down at her watch "Five minutes ago"

"Bye Noah" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

**A few weeks later:**

Puck was chilling out in his bed he had been hanging out with Rahcel every chance she got so he had barely seen Mike but as it turns out Mike's girlfriend that he had spending all his time with was unavalible today too.

"So Mike what do you want to do since our woman are busy?" Puck asked.

"Yeah what is your woman doing anyway?" Puck asked.

"She's shopping for a dress for tonight" Mike answered.

"Mine too." Puck told him.

"So how you and your girl doing?" Mike asked.

"Good but dude she aint giving it up but im not going to rush because I know she has alot of passion and she flexible she showed me some of her dance moves and im just waiting" Puck replied thinking about having her.

"Wait she dances so does my girlfriend maybe they know eachother does your girlfriend sing too?" Mike asked.

"Yeah she amazing I have a picture of her do you want to see?"Puck asked.

"Yeah I do too here" MIke told him.

When they switched phones the both saw a short brunette with short shorts on and a white wife beater the only diffrence is one was wearing pink shorts and one was wearing red shorts.

"What the hell shes playing me with you?" Puck asked to no one.

"How could she do this to me I told her all about me and Tina and Brittany and she betrays me too?" Mike said asking himself.

"That whore ain't getting away with it" Puck stomped off pissed.

Mike followed behind pissed but wondering what they were going to do.

Later that night after they had sorted out a way to get revenge and embarress her they went to the ballroom where the band was setting up. They was waiting till all the guests walked in. When Puck spotted Rachel he glared and then turned away. She was walking towards the stage confused when the music started playing and she saw Puck and another dude singing.

_Yo Mike  
>What up Puck<br>Wanna introduce you to this girl, think I really love this girl  
>Yeah?<br>Man she so fine  
>Straight up dawg?<br>She stand about 5'2" coke cola red bone  
>Damn<br>She drives a black Durango license plate say "Star" tattoo under her ribs  
>Plus she's making pay so she got a crib on Peachtree right on 17th street<br>And I call her "RB"  
>Wait a minute hold on dawg do she got a 2 dads?<br>Yep  
>... she love some musicals?<br>Yep  
>Do she got a beauty mark on her left side of her mouth?<br>Man?  
>Went to Georgia Tech?<br>Yep  
>Works for TBS?<br>Yep  
>Man, I can't believe this chick… damn… mm<br>Tell me whats wrong dawg, what the hell you damning about  
>I'm your homie so just say what's on your mind<br>Man I didn't know that you were talking about her  
>So man you're telling me you know her?<br>Do I know her? like a pastor knows his word_

_We messing with the same girl same girl same girl  
>How could the love of my life, and my potential wife be the<br>Same girl, same girl, same girl  
>Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the<br>Same girl, same girl, same girl  
>Thought she someone that I can trust<br>but she's been doubling up with us  
>U K, man we've been messing with the same girl<em>

_See I met her at this Pool in Ohio  
>Well I met her in this lounge in Ohio<br>She came right up to me given me a conversation  
>I said do you got a man she sad no, with no hesitation<br>Well it must be a music thing 'cause she said the same to me  
>at a party all in my face, when I'm laughin and buyin her drinks<br>And she whispered in my ear, said can you take me home?  
>Me too<br>Man she was in the chi. singin that same tune  
>Is that true?<br>And I thought it was true confession when she said  
>I love you<br>Man I thought her body was calling when she said  
>I want you<br>Look I even got some pictures on my phone  
>Look at there how she's wit' some <em>_boys shorts__ on_

_We messing with the same girl same girl same girl  
>She's the apple of my eye, and my potential wife be the<br>Same girl, same girl, same girl  
>Man I can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl<br>Same girl, same girl, same girl  
>Thought she someone that I can trust<br>but she's been doubling up with both of us  
>U K, man we've been messing with the same girl<em>

_She said she got me on ringtone  
>Are you talking about the <em>_pink phone__  
>Mm-mm the blue one<br>Man she told me that one was not working  
>Its obvious that she been playing us playing us<br>and constantly she's been lyin to us lyin to us  
>Don't like the way that she's been goin 'bout it goin 'bout it<br>Kels what do you think we should do about it do about it  
>Well call her up at her home, she won't know that I'm on the phone<br>Yeah man that's the plan  
>Homie we about to bust this chick<br>Man just ask her to met up with you and I'm gonna show up too  
>And then she wouldn't know what to do<br>Well be standing there singing_

_same girl same girl same girl  
>She's was the apple of my eye, and your potential wife the<br>Same girl, same girl, same girl  
>I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl<br>Same girl, same girl, same girl  
>She gonna be lookin' so stupid when see us together<br>U K, man we've been messing with the same girl  
>See she was taken <em>_flights__ going back and forth  
>I would pick her up at Antoines<br>Man I really can't believe the  
>Same girl, same girl, same girl<br>Hey…. The same girl same girl same girl _

Rachel was really confused but when they stopped Puck came towards her as she saw the other dude going to the other side of the room. When she turned back to Puck he was in her face.

"Listen I don't know if it was all fun in games for you but I just want you to know you didn't mean nothing to me or Mike so just go back to your rich lifestyle and leave use workers alone okay" Puck said forcefully.

Rachel was crying she had no idea what was going on until she saw her sister crying too.

Rachel's fathers had informed them that they found a house and were moving in over the weekend so that was Rachel's last day at the hotel.

Rachel had tried to text Puck but he never responded. Soon it was the day before school and Her sister and her were getting dressed. When Mike finally texted my sister back.

**To:Rae **

**From:Mike**

**I just found out two memebers of Glee moved and we are going to be short if your still coming to school here or if that was just a lie to. You could join and if you know anyone else that would it would be a big help thanks. **

**To:Mike **

**From: Rae **

**Are you going to talk to me?**

**To:Rae **

**From:Mike **

**No goodbye**

That made Raven her sister burst into a new set of tears. We were still confused as to why they dumped us it was so sudden and so out of the blue.

Puck was pissed he did not want school to start he was worried she was telling the truth about going to school there. He did not want to see no he didn't want to see her at all.

**1st day of school:**

When Rachel and Raven first stepped into Mckinly High they were ambushed by a gothic girl and boy in a wheelchair.

"Are yall new here?" The boy in the wheelchair asked.

"Yes I'm Rachel and this is my sister Raven" Rachel told him.

"Would you like to try out for glee club?" Artie asked smiling.

"Are Noah and Mike in Glee club?" Raven asked.

"Yeah do you know them?" Tina asked.

"Yeah we spent the whole summer with them" Rachel answered.

"So your the Rae that broke Michael's heart?" Tina asked seeming mad.

"No he's the Michael that broke Raven's heart" Rachel said defending her sister.

"No michael said Rae was cheating on him with Noah" Tina said.

"Well MIchael is clueless because Rachel was dating Noah wait wait?" Raven said.

"Thats why they sang the song they didn't know we were twins" Rachel said finally understanding.

"Oh my god those idiots" Raven said.

While Tina and Artie just watched them confused.

"So would you like to try out?" Artie asked again.

"When are try-outs?" Raven asked.

"Today afterschool" Artie smilied.

"Yeah, but don't tell no one okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah uh-huh"Artie said clearly confused.

Later that day when it was time for Glee everyone followed into the room when Raven entered everyone stared. She turned to saying she would like to try out.

"Hi I'm Raven Berry I sing and dance but I'm a much better Dancer " Raven told them and when the music played.

"I would like to say this is a song from one of my favorite movies that I watched with a special guy all summer" She said staring at Mike.

Puck was pissed off 1st of all she gave him and fake name and now she staring at Mike and when the music came on he had no idea what song it was.

_Boy, no matter what we go through  
>You step up I'll step up too<br>It don't matter what the haters say  
>As long as you are my boo<br>And no matter how hard it gets  
>This love will have no regrets<br>As long as when we steppin on the dancefloor  
>It's me and you<br>_

As she sang she started dancing the steps her and Mike had come up with over the summer.

_Feel the rhythm of the beat, that's my heart  
>Cupid shot me with the arrow from the start<br>And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped  
>Everytime I try to leave you bring me back<br>So much water at times I cried a river  
>You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter<br>And when I lay next to you I wanna wake up  
>And when I break up it's only to make up<em>

Mike suddenly joined her and That pissed Puck off cause did he forget what this chick did to both of them.

_When I step in a place, I feel my feet  
>Lifting from underneath<br>You grab my hands, spin me round  
>And right before I fall<br>You catch me and you say  
>Baby, it'll be okay<br>Just look into my eyes  
>And we will make another day<em>

_If we don't step up we'll loose our groove  
>So confused don't know which way to move<br>Pull my hand and let me know you feel me too  
>Look into my eyes and tell me baby I love you<br>Never get wet cuz I'll be your umbrella  
>We can make it through any kind of weather<br>You step up I'll step up boy  
>Cuz I'm tryin to be with you forever<em>

As soon as the song was over Mike walked back to his seat looking confused Raven then went to the band and told them something suddenly they started playing another beat.

Raven then went to sit down when all you could hear was a beautiful voice and Puck knew that voice.

_It's hot as hell even in the shade  
>Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade<br>Wearing next to nothing and we like it  
><em>_Coconut oil__ running down our backs  
>Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack<br>Baby there's no denying  
>The reason for July's skinny dipping and <em>_checking__ out tan lines  
>Making out underneath the moonlight<em>

_Oh, yeah, yeah  
>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under<br>Oh, I must be dreaming  
>Oh, you got me singing<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

__Puck sat there open mouthed looking back and forth from Raven and Rachel and to Mike who was doing the same.

_Stand the heat kissing on me  
>Standing in line at the Dairy Queen<br>You stick your hand in my back pocket  
>Driving down the road<br>You'll be hanging out the window  
>Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go<br>I don't care cause I like it_

_We're underneath the stars  
>Laying here on the hood of your <em>_car__  
>Baby, I barely know who you are<em>

_Oh, yeah, yeah  
>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under<br>Oh, I must be dreaming  
>Oh, you got me singing<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Mike then moved to go sit next to Raven who was smiling huge._

_Summer only lasts so long  
>And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah<br>No need to apologize  
>Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight<em>

_It's hot as hell even in the shade  
>Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade<br>Wearing next to nothing and we like it  
>1, 2, 3, yeah<em>

_Yeah, yeah  
>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under<br>Oh, I must be dreaming  
>Oh, you got me singing<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah  
>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under<br>Oh, I must be dreaming  
>Oh, you got me singing<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah  
>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under<br>Oh, I must be dreaming  
>Oh, you got me singing<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As soon as the music stopped Puck walked to her. "I am so sorry it just seemed I mean-"

Rachel interrupted him by kissing him. Soon they were reminded they were not the only ones there.

When they went to sit down Rachel told Puck and Mike we expect songs for us tommorrow. They then sat there till Glee was over when they were all leaving Rachel turned to face Puck.

"You know you never told me what your Fantasy was?" She reminded him.

"I guess you have to wait till tommorrow" He smirking deviously.

"Fine" she pouted then walked off to her sister.

In Glee the next day Mike and Puck volunteered to perform saying they had some apologizes to sing. MIke went first since Raven did yesterday. When he started singing she instantly knew what it was because that song was her obssesion this summer.

_whoa oh oh oh oh  
>whoa oh oh oh oh<br>I kinda feel like it dont make  
>like-like-like it dont make<br>feel like it dont make se-se-se-se-sense_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
>But I'm finding out loves unreliable<br>I'm giving all I got just to make you stay  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<em>

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
>Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star<br>And I might drive myself insane  
>If those lips aren't speakin my name<em>

_Cause I got some intuition,  
>or maybe Im superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
>that Im swallowing down<br>To counter this addiction  
>you've got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
>How can I say no?<em>

_Shes got a love like woe  
>(whoa oh oh oh)<br>Girls got a love like woe  
>(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)<br>I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>And then you're kicking me out again_

_Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a __moving car__  
>Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,<br>Can I keep up with her pace?  
>Kick it into gear when I see that face<em>

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
>That can make a storm cloud break<br>Pulling up the sun  
>And I cant get <em>_caught__ in the rain  
>Can I get your lips to speak my name?<em>

_Cause I got some intuition,  
>or maybe I'm superstitious<br>But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
>that I'm swallowing down<br>To counter this addiction  
>you've got me on a mission<br>Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
>How can I say no?<em>

_Shes got a love like woe  
>(whoa oh oh oh)<br>Girls got a love like woe  
>(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)<br>I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>And then you're kicking me out again_

_Cause we only have one life  
>The timing and the moment,<br>All seem so right  
>So would you say you're mine?<br>(We'll be just fine)  
>Would you say you're mine?<br>(We'll be just fine)_

_Chorus  
>Shes got a love like woe<br>(whoa oh oh oh)  
>Girls got a love like woe<br>(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in<br>And then you're kicking me out again  
><em> 

As soon as he was done he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. While everyone waited to see what Puck had up his sleeves they waited hearing the music from a song they didn't know.

"Well my Lovely lady wanted to know my fantasy so hear you go" Puck said.

Getting worried looking from almost everyone.

_I met her at the pool  
>yeah she was smokin' hot<br>she told me maybe we should get together sometime  
>she asked me if i could<br>rub oil on her back  
>and that was fine with me<br>and then i had a crazy fantasy...we were_

_Naked in my bed  
>one fling no strings<br>movin' all around the room  
>chicka chicka boom boom...and then we did it<br>on the floor  
>against the door<br>up on the sink where we did it some more  
>the sun was hot and we were both burning red<br>we were naked in my bed_

_She read her magazine  
>right in front of me<br>the latest issue of __cosmo__ she said i should  
>check these positions out on page 69<br>she pointed to this one...and said  
>looks like a lot of fun..then we were<em>

_Naked in my bed  
>one fling no strings<br>movin' all around the room  
>chicka chicka boom boom...and then we did it<br>on the __floor__  
>against the door<br>up on the sink where we did it some more  
>the sun was hot and we were both burning red<br>we were naked in my bed_

_Everyone will wonder where we've been  
>we can make up something oh but then<br>we may never see the sun again_

_We were naked in my bed  
>on top, don't stop<br>_  
>Rachel was red as you can get and everyone just had a shocked face and kept looking at Rachel to see how she would react. She just stayed quiet the whole class. Puck started getting worried that he did really stupid when she didn't say anything to him.<p>

Later that night his door bell rang. He opened the door seeing Rachel standing outside wearing next to nothing. She saw him checking her out.

"I know I was naked in your fantasy but I didn't want to get arrested" Rachel winked.

"So I Bought a Cosmo and some oil where is the bed?" Rachel asked.

As soon the words soaked in his head he picked her up and carried her into his room and they didn't come out till at least the next afternoon.

Please Review if you enjoyed and don't forget about Mike.

Thx for reading :)

-His-wifey13

Same girl-Usher and .

Step up-Samantha Jade

Boys in the summer time- Jessie James

Love like woe-The ready set

&& Naked in my bed- Frickin A'


End file.
